The Prince Diaries
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Written for Day Two of OQ Movie Week; Inspired by 'The Princess Diaries 1 & 2'. Robin gets a major birthday gift for this twentieth birthday; he's told he's actually the heir to the throne of Genovia. Which would be fine, who wouldn't wanna be a Prince? But when he's told he can't be with his soulmate anymore, that crown suddenly feels a lot heavier.


I own no one but my own people

**Based on the movie Princess Diaries 1 & 2**

Robin never knew his mother.

Rory Locksley left when he was just a baby and then when he was four his father Tucker sat him down one day and told Robin she died.

He didn't remember much about the funeral but he remembered bowing. Lots of men and women bowing to him but at the time, nor later in life, he didn't care enough about it to question why. His mother was dead, Robin would never see her again, who cared why the whole bloody church bowed when he walked in?

Afterwards he and his father left their home in London to their apartment in Chicago where they lived for the last sixteen years with no contact from his mother's side of the family. But a week ago his grandmother Sophia visited him and dropped the news during an afternoon tea.

Robin was not only royalty but he was the next heir to the throne of Genovia.

Since Sophia only married into royalty while his grandfather Rodolphus had been royalty by blood, it meant she couldn't rule once the rightful heir by blood, Robin, reached the minimum ruling age of 20 which he just had.

The last few weeks passed in a whirlwind of classes on etiquette and royalty, making out with Regina in secret, learning everything he could about the politics and culture of small country nestled between Spain and France, talking with Regina about his fears of leading a country in secret, interviews, sex with Regina in secret, state dinners and now this; a ball thrown in his honor where he would dawn his crown for the first time and would be officially presented as his Royal Highness; Prince Robin Liontale Locksley, Crowned Prince of Genovia.

He had taken it all in stride for the most part. What he really found amusing was all the people who never wanted to get to know the mechanic with a GED before but now wanted to be his best friend. He just figured he would have to deal with this a lot now that he was a royal and he merely laughed it off.

Until his grandmother approached him and told him one of the most absolute laws imposed on the royals of Genovia, the law that made it so his mother couldn't be with him and his father and the law that mean he wasn't going to be able to be with Regina...

"Robin! Robin wait! Robin, will you please wait?!"

Robina ignored the familiar voice as he stormed out of the mansion into the courtyard, leaving behind the lavish ball that his grandmother threw for him where he officially accepted his royal title he had no idea he was until three weeks ago.

The voice that cried out for him to stop caught up to him and then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder that he knew all too well.

"Leave me alone, Regina," he barked, his voice lacking the commanding force he needed but this was Regina, this was his best friend since childhood, his secret girlfriend for the past eight months…

He could never be harsh with her. Not now, not ever.

"Robin, please!"

"I wanna be alone right now."

"I'll leave you alone if you just talk to me!"

The blue eyed teenager, a mere twenty years old and now ruler of an entire country, turned towards his girlfriend of eight months.

"I'm sorry," Regina said with a shaking breath. "I'm so sorry, for everything, it's so unfair you have to go through this."

"Fair?" Robin scoffed at her use of the word. "No, fair would be if my mother hadn't of left me and my father when I was five weeks old, fair wouldn't be my grandmother showing up on my birthday and telling me 'happy birthday, Robin. Oh by the way you're actually a prince who has to rule an entire country you've never even heard of'. THATS unfair. What my grandmother just told me in there was so far beyond unfair I can't even see 'unfair' in the distance!"

"I know but Robin, you have to calm down."

She grabbed hold of his hands, watching as the simple action had almost a magical quality on the newly crowned prince, making the anger run from his replace and his normal softness and warmth came back to the forefront.

He took a deep breath, finally squeezing her hands back, a simple means to calm himself. Very rarely did Robin lose his temper and rarer still did he raise his voice to others, especially older people but when his grandmother Sophia told Robin the news, that he could only marry nobility and not just any nobility but a Duchess of Genovia, he had lost it and stormed out of the ball with camera bulbs flashing and mutters that the new prince was already beginning to crumble under the pressure.

Robin was going to lose Regina because even as stunning and well bred as she was, she wasn't a Duchess of Genovia. Because of some stupid rule, the same stupid rule that made it so his mother couldn't marry his father, he was going to have to give up the woman he loved.

"We can figure it out," Regina told him, interrupting his rather melancholy thoughts. "We will, we'll figure it out and then be together. Okay I'll transfer schools to somewhere in Genovia or Spain or France." She took a deep breath, running her hands over his shoulders. "And… and can just go back to being together in secret."

Robin shook his head, pulling his hands from hers and pacing the courtyard ground once more.

"I'm not doing this. You hid me as a secret from your mother and I hated that I couldn't be with you when I wanted, I hated that you had to hid me and I'm not gonna do that to you, I'm not gonna turn you into some dirty little secret that I have to hide from everyone."

"If we wanna be together you have no other choice, Robin."

"Yes I do, I can choose not to take the throne, I can choose to forget I'm 'His Majesty'. I can go back to work, you can go back to school and we can FINALLY be together."

Out of all the answers he expected, her almost immediately shaking her head was the last one he thought he would receive. "You can't do that," Regina said at once.

"Why not?"

"You heard your grandmother, Robin. If you don't take the throne then it passes to the stewards and then you might as well put Trump on the throne." Regina took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You are too good a man to saddle those people, YOUR people, with someone like that."

Robin chuckled sadly, trying to smile but it came out more of a frown than an expression of joy. "I hate how you know me so well…"

Regina offered no words, instead choosing to wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

"I don't wanna 'figure something out' Regina. I just… I wanna be with you." He held her tighter, planting a soft kiss to the top of her head. "No sneaking around, no lies, no secrets… just you and me together."

She tried to bite back the tears that were overflowing her eyes but try as she might, she couldn't stop them from falling onto his chest.

The two young lovers stood there wrapped in each others arms for a moment, both trying to express their feelings towards this unfortunate hiccup without shedding anymore tears.

"I know I shouldn't be quoting Game of Thrones considering I'm about to take a throne," Robin said after a long moment of holding each other. "But I thought being king meant I could do whatever I wanted. What's the point of ruling if I don't get to choose who I love? I mean my mom loved my dad, she loved me, and she still had to abandon us for her country."

"Can't you just make a new rule?" Regina asked him. "You are the King after all, I mean the Sulton changed the law when Jasmine wanted to marry Aladdin."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle, burying a hand in her long silky hair. "I never thought there'd be a day where I got compared to a princess and you to a street rat."

Regina scoffed as if his words offended her. "Excuse me, I prefer the term 'street mouse'."

"I bet you do."

She took her rightful place resting her head on his chest, inhaling his smell that she could only describe as 'Robin', a rather cheap cologne that filled her senses with pine and earth and fresh air.

It was beautiful.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, her voice soft and quiet and almost hopeless. "I don't wanna lose you…"

Another soft kiss atop of her head. "We'll think of something. I'll be King and you'll be my Queen and… we'll be together."

Despite everything going on, Regina laughed at the comment, wiping her fresh tears. "Usually when people say things like that they're just using a pet name. But… you really think I can be your Queen? Your ACTUAL Queen?"

"You'll always be my Queen, Regina, no matter what. And hey… we're gonna figure this out." He held her tighter, forgetting all of the royal laws and issues and drama and instead just concentrated on the woman in front of her. "And we'll figure it out together."

Regina turned and smiled up at him, echoing his promise. "Together."

Please Review! 


End file.
